


I care

by Livesinanimehell



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinanimehell/pseuds/Livesinanimehell
Summary: When Wallace has given up, kip shows him how much me means to them all.





	

Wallace was walking down the street at a brisk pace. It had been another unsuccessful day of work, not to mention three new cuts to add to his ever growing collection. Wallace had his head down, trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill over his eyes. He had his papers messy and clutched in his arms. The constant stares from monsters on the streets didn’t help him either. He finally made it to the set of apartments where he lived, His head low enough that he didn’t see Kip until he walked directly into him and fell over backwards on to his rear.   
“Oh god i’m so sorry!” wallace yelped looking up to apologize, surprised to see one of his friends. “K-kip!” he stuttered. “I’m so sorry I hope I didn’t hurt you…”  
Kip smiled gently and extended a hand. “Don’t worry Wallace it’s no problem. Besides it looks like you had it worse than me.” Wallace flushed and nodded, taking Kip’s hand and standing to his feet. “I just… had a rough day…” he said looking away. Kip frowned and gathered wallace’s papers for him. “Come on… I’ll help you tonight.” He said walking towards wallace’s apartment. Wallace followed him trying to protest but kip pretending like he couldn't hear the human. Once in wallace’s apartment, kip placed the papers down on the table gently. He looked around   
“still not much in here hm?” Wallace blushed in embarrassment and nodded   
“Y-yah um… people won’t sell to me actually….” he trailed off and looked away as more tears threatened to spill. Kip looked up at wallace worried and put his hand on the taller boys shoulder gently.  
“wallace?...” he asked gently, worry in his voice.  
“I’m trying kip…” wallace’s weak voice answered. He turned his head to look kip in the eyes. “I’m trying….and...and….no one lets me help...no one will talk to me... t-they won’t look at me, or if they do it’s to glare i-” Wallace’s voice broke and before he could stop himself he was crying. Tears fell down his face and dripped on his ruffled shirt. Broken sobs escaped out of his mouth as he slid to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. Kip’s eyes widened and without saying a word he bent down and hugged wallace tightly.   
“Don’t cry...please…” Kip mumbled quietly. He felt Wallace shiver and he pulled away “O-oh i’m sorry I was just trying to help i forgot about the ice thing-” Kip rambled embarrassed. He was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his cold ones. Kips eyes widened and his blue blush spread across his face. Wallace’s eyes were hidden by his hair, but tears were still falling. Kip’s body shuttered, he wasn't used to such a feeling at all, much less such a warm one. Wallace pulled away   
“I’m sorry.” he mumbled, his eyes still hidden. “I can’t stay here…” he said quietly. A cold breeze seemed to blow through the room.  
“W-what?....” kip asked, thinking perhaps he heard wrong. “Can’t stay? but… I thought your boss said-”  
“I don’t care what he said!” wallace shouted. Kip looked shocked. Wallace had never shouted at him before.   
“I can’t take it kip! I was ripped away from my home and my friends, and put into a place where everyone hates me and wants me dead! Well maybe I should be!” Wallace kicked a chair near him and it crashed into the wall.  
“Wallace… you shouldn’t be dead that’s not true at all.” Kip tried to reason with him. Wallace’s voice got quiet.   
“do you know what’s worse than death kip?... being treated like you’re nothing...like you don’t belong...like you have no place, no friends, no family…. when you’re stripped of yourself… and are nothing to other people….When someone else controls your life and you realize you don’t matter to anyone. no matter how hard you try...no one cares… you’re just a plaything...easily replaced...easily forgotten.” Wallace was shaking and tears dripped off his face in sheets. Kip looked up at the crying young man and promptly punched him in the shoulder, knocking him to the floor.  
“H-Hey!” wallace yelped from the ground. The motion had shocked him out of crying. “Why did you hit me?!” Kip shook his head and took off his glasses, looking at wallace sadly.   
“you really think I would forget you if you were gone?” he asked quietly. Wallace looked bewildered for a moment   
“W-Well I…”  
“No be quiet Wallace” Kip said frowning. He ran a hand through his hair and bent down to wallace’s level. “Wally....” kip said gently. “ I would miss you...You would never be forgotten by me… I care.” Kip frowned “and honestly it’s a little insulting that you think you have no friends.” Wallace tried to speak again but Kip cut him off “No just listen. Wallace I care. More than I would like to admit honestly.” Wallace looked up at Kip, his cheeks and eyes tear stained. “Why did you kiss me” Kip asked, more gently. Wallace’s face flushed and he looked away “I don’t know...why didn’t you pull away?”  
“Because I enjoyed it.” Kip said staring into Wallace’s bewildered eyes. Kip smiled gently and leaned in to wallace, pushing him against the wall gently. Kip brought his cold mouth to wallace’s warm one and sighed, feeling the other boy relax into the kiss. Kip started to pull away when wallace reached around his waist and pulled him back into it.  
“Don’t leave… please…” he murmured between small kisses.  
“I won’t… Kip answered gently. The two young men kissed for quite a while before sleep overtook them both, Wallace holding Kip in his arms and the two boys content and happy.


End file.
